


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birds, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, Jiwon-Centric, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mino-centric, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Symbolism, Work In Progress, everybody can see it, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:43 AM**

_When Jiwon first meets Minho,it's when he's once again arrived at the practice room before anyone else has even woken up._

_He's only been there for almost half an hour,but he already feels like he's been practicing all day(which technically he has been doing)._

_Exhausted,and feeling like he's about to pass out any second,Jiwon slumps down against the glass walls of the practice room._


End file.
